Beating the Odds
by Radwa
Summary: Bill couldn't believe his ears when he heard her voice. Apparently, miracles do happen.AU post season 5.


Bill Buchannan rubbed his eyes tiredly. He had been in CTU for more than 24 hours and he couldn't even dare to hope to go home soon. His eyes traveled around CTU and he paused when he saw Chloe and Morris sitting side by side analyzing Intel. He knew that there was turmoil inside Chloe but she was putting her emotions on hold in order to do her job.

Today had been very difficult and he was emotionally drained. It represented another meaning to the word hell. He knew that it would be another long day the second he learned about David Palmer's assassination. Palmer was one of the best presidents the US ever had and the people loved him dearly. Bill knew that there would be an unimaginable pressure on CTU so he contributed the tasks on his team quickly and jumped to work.

Curtis approached him minutes later and the look on his face told Bill something was wrong. He couldn't understand what Curtis told him about the attack on Tony and Michelle. He remained stone-faced as he learned that Michelle, a woman he once loved and considered as a dear friend, was dead and that Tony was critical. It didn't make any sense. Why would anybody attack Tony and Michelle? Bill knew that they wanted out of that world especially after watching their best friend die because of it and he respected that. He hadn't contacted them in over a year so why would anybody try to get rid of them?

Bill couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he had about all this. There was a missing piece, something he didn't know about. It couldn't be just a coincidence that President Palmer was assassinated in the same day that some terrorists decided to kill Tony and Michelle but he couldn't for the life of him figure out the connection. He decided to look into it just in case and had Edgar and Spencer try to find that lost circle.

He received his answer about an hour later when Edgar showed him security footage of the suspected scene of Palmer's assassin. It was Jack who shot Palmer. It was then that Bill was sure that Jack was still alive. The evidence was clear so Bill ordered Jack to be arrested. However, Chloe informed him later that Jack was just being framed. She told them about the men that were chasing her and gave them the address of the oil refinery that she met Jack in. After purifying that, Lynn McGill allowed Jack to get back to work. When they learned about Cummings involvement, Bill was worried about Jack. He had no doubt that Walt helped to assassinate Palmer and Michelle. Two of Jack's friends lost their lives to protect his secret and it didn't take a genius to figure out that Jack felt responsible. Bill saw guilt and anger in Jack's eyes but it wasn't the right time to talk to him.

Christopher Henderson's involvement hit Jack hard. Here was another friend that betrayed him but he stayed standing. He was aiding the CTU team to secure the Sentox gas when they were hit. They watched helplessly as Edgar died in front of their eyes crashing Chloe in the process. Then Chloe informed them that the seal on the protected areas was breaking down. They had to watch Lynn McGill sacrifice his life to save their's.

As Bill was trying to minimize the damage as best as he could, he learned that there was a situation in the clinic. He rushed there only to be met by a sight that will haunt his dreams for a long time. Jack was on the floor with Tony's lifeless body in his arms. He was sobbing painfully and clutching his best friend's body as if he was his life line.

Bill heard Audrey gasp behind him as he pried Jack off Tony. Jack stood watching as a white sheet was placed over Tony's face. He lost another friend but it wasn't the right time to fall apart. He dove back into work but Bill noticed a look in his eyes that shook him to the core. Of course there was a gut wrenching pain in them but there was also indescribable anger. In that moment, Bill just knew that Henderson wouldn't make it through the day. Once Jack had the information he needed, he would kill Henderson without a second thought.

As hours flew by, Bill was getting closer to the end of his bearing. Jack and Chloe were making remarkable progress but Bill knew that his two best agents were struggling not to lose it. Having Karen Hayes breathing down his neck didn't help either. She authorized Audrey's torture despite Bill's conviction that Audrey was innocent. He knew that Karen came to evaluate his work and probably fire him but he couldn't care less. However, he was surprised when she did fire him in the middle of all what was happening. He expected her to wait but she just did it. He couldn't help but feel betrayed when he discovered that it was Audrey who testified against him.

The final straw was Logan's involvement. Not even in his worst nightmares did he imagine that he would be trying to bring down the president of the United States. He couldn't even get his head around the fact that they had a traitor for a president. That just couldn't be happening.

But it was and Bill found himself helping Jack, Audrey, Chloe and Secretary Heller. He allowed Chloe to work from his house. He was surprised to receive a call from Karen who warned him that there was a TAC team on his way to pick up Chloe. She told him that he would be arrested and he accepted that. He knew that day what Jack and Tony felt when they were arrested. It was humiliating to enter CTU in handcuffs after running it for over a year but he was ready to do anything to stop Logan.

However, everything went to hell again when Karen was forced to tell Miles. He sold them out to Logan and destroyed their evidence. Things became more complicated when Bierko escaped and they discovered that he had a container of the Sentox gas. But as usual, Jack saved the day. He killed Henderson and Beirko then proved Logan's involvement.

Finally and after 24 hours of feverish work, they had the chance to sit back and process what happened. They had time to mourn their fallen friends and pay them the respect they deserve. Hell, even Karen told him that he made the right choices. He was sitting in his office when she stopped by to congratulate him on a job well done. She offered him her condoles and apologized for misjudging him. For some reason, he felt something move inside him. He asked her out for breakfast but she asked for a rain check.

He sat down and let his mind wander to everything that happened that day. The hardest part was losing so many friends. He swallowed the lump in his throat when he recalled Michelle and Tony's deaths. He was just thankful that none of them survived to suffer the pain of living without the other. He could still remember Michelle's breakdown when she thought Tony was dead. He remembered Tony's tears and pain upon knowing that Michelle was dead. As much as it hurt him to admit, maybe Tony was better off dead. Why couldn't they just have a normal life like they always wanted? Their love was apparent and he cursed Henderson for destroying that love.

Suddenly, Chloe yelled for him. She was standing beside her station and she looked scared? His heart sank as he asked what was wrong. She said three simple words and everything came crashing down again. The tone of her voice as she whispered: "Jack is missing" made him shudder.

"Not again, not now, not Jack" Bill kept repeating in his head. It was too much for anybody to handle. Too many good people died today. First, it was Palmer then Michelle, Edgar, McGill and finally Tony. Would Jack be joining the list?

He glanced at his staff. They were all exhausted but determination was written all over their faces. They were not going to let Jack down no matter how tired they were. Bill shared them that determination but he thought it would be better if they had more alerted minds. He stood in the middle of the bullpen and gave every member his task.

Chloe pulled the satellite images and started analyzing them. Curtis was already on his way to the warehouse trying to pick up a lead. Bill contacted Audrey and asked her to call DOD while he called Division. They were requesting all the help they could get. He was sure that both had their hands full but he hoped that they could spare some agents. Jack was just one man but he wasn't going to let him get killed, not after everything he had done today. He was surprised when he saw Karen march to where he was standing. She explained that she was informed of Jack's disappearance so she came back. She opened her mouth to speak but Bill cut her off: "don't, Karen. We ARE going to find out where he is"

Now, Bill wished if they hadn't known where Jack was. They were able to maintain hope then .That hope was destroyed the second they knew where Jack was. The Chinese got him. Bill sent his picture to all the airports and ports in the area but they didn't find anything. They didn't have any leads. They had officially lost Jack. Audrey returned in that moment and collapsed on a chair sobbing when she knew. Chloe buried her face in her hands to hide her tears, Curtis closed his eyes in despair, Karen lowered her head in sorrow and Bill just watched them. Audrey's sobs were tearing his heart apart as he remembered a similar situation 18 months ago. Bill could still hear Michelle's scream echo in his ears till the present day. He was re-seeing Tony and Michelle in Jack and Audrey but it was worse. Audrey would never see Jack again. She had to continue living with the knowledge that he was out there suffering. The same idea entered his head again. Jack was better off dead but that just wasn't going to happen.

Bill turned in silence and went to the situation room unaware of Karen's eyes following him. He stared at the phone for a second. How was he supposed to order Kim Bauer to be brought back in? How could he tell her that she lost her father again?

He had been there when Tony told Kim about Jack's death and he watched her come undone in front of his eyes. But she had her fiancé Chase with her; he understood what she was going through and helped her. She had Tony, Michelle and Chloe who were good friends with both her and her father. She was told that her father was dead, that he went peacefully without suffering and with a friend at his side.

Now, Kim had that shrink boyfriend and Bill doubted that he could help her. He didn't understand that job, the effect it had on people, and the sacrifices it required. Chase knew but he wasn't there anymore. Tony was gone and so was Michelle and Chloe needed some one to comfort her. The worst part was that Jack was still alive. Kim was a part of their world once and she knew what kind of torture awaited her father. He would die alone, in a strange country after suffering for a long time.

Bill sighed, hating the task that fell on his shoulders. He had to inform Kim of her father's horrible destiny. Despite his knowledge of what she had said to Jack, he was sure that she loved him with everything in her. Bill saw it in her eyes when the nerve gas was released in the building. Bill didn't even want to imagine what it would feel like to have her father back then having him ripped away from her. He found himself again wishing if Jack had been dead. It would have saved him a lot of pain and it would have allowed Kim to move on.

Bill reached to the phone then drew his hand back in surprise when it rang. He stared at it in dread; it seemed that every time the damn thing rang, it brought more bad news. Sighing, he picked it up: "CTU, Buchannan"

The voice that floated through the phone made him freeze. He knew that voice but it couldn't be. He must be dreaming. He couldn't speak. He just listened to her trying to make sure that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. A trace of worry seeped into her voice when he didn't answer. She asked if he was okay and all he managed to do was to utter: "M…Michelle?"

Bill could hear the smile in her voice: "yeah, Bill. It's me"

Bill was speechless for a moment. What could you say when you receive a call from your supposedly dead friend? He smiled brightly as he signaled for Karen and Curtis to join him. Both were surprised after taking in his appearance. He was beaming from ear to ear and his face lit up: "hold on Michelle. I'll put you on speaker. I'm sure you have one hell of an explanation"

Curtis stared at him, wondering what had gotten over him. Did he lose his mind? He changed his mind quickly when he heard some one laughing on the phone. Her voice was familiar and he inhaled sharply when he recognized it. Karen questioned him with her gaze but Bill beat him to it: "Michelle, I have Curtis and Karen Hayes from Homeland Security here. Karen, that's Michelle Dessler on the phone"

Karen's eyes widened in shock: "but they told us that……"she trailed off, at a loss of words.

"That I'm dead" Michelle finished for her: "well, obviously I'm not. My pulse dropped after the explosion. By the time they discovered I was alive, you guys had been already notified of my death. I was moved to Cedars and treated there. LAPD called CTU and a certain Lynn McGill, whoever he was, told them not to tell anybody about my survival. Apparently, Aaron Pierce from the Secret Service called him and asked to make me lay low for a while"

Bill exchanged a confused look with Curtis. Lynn McGill had been nothing but a pain in the neck since his arrival. True he had saved their lives but that didn't change that fact that he screwed up more than once. He should have at least mentioned that to them. And Aaron Pierce? How did he know that Michelle was still in jeopardy? Bill threw his hands in the air in a gesture of giving up trying to understand what was going on. Curtis shrugged as he asked Michelle: "why didn't you call us sooner?"

She sighed: "I was about too but the agents asked me not to. They were concerned that it'll be obvious that I survived.I ended up calling Aaron Pierce instead. I wanted to know why he was hiding me. Turned out he knew about Jack from the start. Jack called President Palmer after escaping and agent Pierce heard the President addressing Jack. He had an intuition that all of us were attacked in the same day because of Jack. Mere hours later, they moved Tony here so I thought I better let you do your job"

Bill massaged his temples slowly, trying to comprehend all this: "Tony is alive?" he stated rather than asked.

"Jesus Bill. You sound like Michelle told you your house is on fire" Tony's voice reached their ears, dripping with sarcasm and Bill couldn't help but laugh. Tony's voice grew serious again: "there wasn't anything lethal in that syringe. It was something Burke used to revive Henderson. I just didn't know that. What happened to me was an anaphylactic reaction. That substance had Penicillin which I'm allergic to. I could have died if Mark hadn't discovered I was alive. Anyway, after Michelle called agent Pierce, he called asking about me and told Mark not to tell you guys about it. He sent some agents to get me and here I'm"

Tony stopped to catch his breath: "we just got briefed and don't give me the whole "you are not working for CTU anymore" crap Bill. Just tell me, where is Mr. I saved the day for the millionth time? Where is Jack?"

Bill face fell when Tony mentioned Jack. He gulped trying to find the best way to break the news to Tony and Michelle. He decided that honesty was the key: "the Chinese kidnapped Jack, Tony. I'm sorry"

"What?" Tony exclaimed in astonishment: "and we just let them?"

Karen decided to interfere at that moment: "Mr.Almeida. This is Karen Hayes from Homeland Security. I'm afraid we have no idea where Jack is. We confirmed that they got him but we can't prove that. There is nothing we can do"

"That's not exactly true Miss Hayes" Tony protested: "the Chinese had no idea that Jack was alive before today. They drew up a plan in a couple of hours. There is no way that they got everything right. They must have made a mistake and when we find that mistake, we can find Jack. I suggest you start looking again. Both Michelle and myself are coming to help"

Bill's head shot up: "you can't be serious. You're injured Tony. You shouldn't work and………"

Tony cut him off, his voice icy: "and my best friend will be tortured mercilessly in China if we didn't find him. I'll be damned if I let that happen. I'm fine Bill, I can help. If you don't believe me, go and find Chloe. She'll tell you that I ran CTU after being shot in the neck and spending 3 hours in surgery"

Tony disconnected the line leaving the others in a tension filled silent. Bill heaved a sigh, facing Curtis and Karen: "he's right. We still have a shot. We shouldn't give up now"

Karen sat down and linked her fingers: "you think they can help? I mean come on Bill, all of us failed to pick up something and the two of them will just succeed?"

Bill tried to reason with her: "it's a possibility. We suffered tremendous loss today Karen. We had to watch people we worked with on a daily basis die before our eyes. Our minds are sleep deprived and those who are alert don't really know Jack"

Karen was about to protest but Bill held up his hand: "let me finish. I know that Tony and Michelle had been through a lot today and both of them are injured. But they have a strong motive. Both put their lives on the line to save Jack before and they will do anything to save him now. Their strong will and desire to help Jack will chase away their fatigue. Plus, Tony wouldn't have offered if he had thought they weren't up to it"

Karen considered it for a second. She heard about Tony Almeida and Michelle Dessler before. The news of the director of CTU who committed treason to save his wife was all over Homeland Security a few years ago. She also heard about Tony's impressive contribution to CTU during the whole ordeal with Marwan. She decided to trust Bill on that one. He had proved to be trust worthy and he knew them.

She nodded at Bill slowly: "alright, I'll reinstate them on a provisional basis. I think we should get Mike Novick on board too. Maybe President Gardner can negotiate with the Chinese. It's a long shot but who knows?"

Bill nodded and stood up: "I better brief the staff. Curtis, call the guards and tell them to grant Tony and Michelle entry as soon as they arrive"

* * *

Tony and Michelle walked into CTU hand in hand. Although Bill broke the news about their survival to the crew, those who knew them gave them surprised glances. Michelle decided that maybe the reason behind those glance was the fact that both looked like hell, well mostly it was Tony who looked like hell. She knew that he had been through a lot but he wasn't backing down. When his life became a complete mess, Jack didn't push him away or give up on him. He worked so hard to get him pardoned then dragged him back into this world. That resulted in their reconciliation and Tony finally noticed what he missed. Tony owed Jack a ton of gratitude. The fact was she owed Jack too. He saved Tony's life and made it possible for them to be happy again.

Michelle saw Bill approach them and smiled at him. He gave her a quick hug and shook Tony's hand then went down straight to business: "I have everyone in the situation room. Let's brief you guys"

They followed him and slipped in to join the others receiving a couple of "glad you are okay" and "nice to see you again". They sat down beside Audrey and Tony reached a hand to squeeze hers: "alright Bill. What exactly happened?"

Audrey shook his hand that rested on top of hers to draw his attention: "I was with Jack in the warehouse that we arrested Logan in. An agent said that Kim was on the phone so Jack went to answer it. I got worried after a while and followed him. He was no where to be seen and I found blood on the floor"

Michelle leaned back in her chair: "are we sure it's the Chinese?"

Curtis nodded: "Audrey identified the man who said Kim was on the phone. He used to work in the Chinese Consulate. But we can't find him anywhere. It's like he vanished"

"They covered their traces well" Tony sighed, his uneasiness increasing: "we can't prove they knew about the kidnap. What about the satellite? Did it show anything?"

"Negative" Chloe responded: "we lost them under a bridge. I think they switched cars but there are no traffic cameras there. We sent Jack's picture to all the ports and airports in the area but we got nothing so far"

"Mike Novick and President Gardner are trying to pull some strings" Karen provided: "I'm not sure it'll work. The Chinese will never implicate themselves. There is no way they'll confirm that they kidnapped an agent on US soil"

"So what are we doing now exactly?" Michelle asked in alarm: "we know that they got Jack but we can't prove it. We have no idea where is he. We have nothing to work with"

"Actually we do" Tony interjected: "we know that the Chinese will transfer Jack to China ASAP. They won't risk exposing themselves which means that they'll use some political crap. They could transfer him in a diplomatic bag or something. I think we're looking for a flight or a ship heading straight to China under the Chinese protection"

Chloe started typing away on her laptop. Everybody focused on her as her fingers danced on the keyboard. She stopped for a second then turned defeated eyes to Tony: "nothing"

Tony rubbed his face, trying to figure something out. An idea hit him suddenly and he almost laughed at its craziness. That's the result of being Jack Bauer's friend, he thought: "Chloe, can you hack into the Chinese Consulate's computer?"

"You can't do that" Karen protested: "it would be a disaster if they discovered and it's against the law"

"And kidnapping Jack wasn't against the law?" Tony shot back: "Chloe is a pro Miss Hayes. She can do it without a trace. They are playing dirty and we can't win if we stayed clean"

Karen was about to protest but Chloe cut her off: "I'm in". At Karen's angry glare, she stated: "you can fire me later. Just keep one thing in mind when you do that. _I_ found Jack"

Bill shot up from his seat and moved to her side as she continued: "there was a ship scheduled to leave at 7 A.M"

Curtis checked his watch and made some calculations in his head: "damn it. That gives them time to reach the international water"

Bill slumped back in his chair, feeling overwhelmed .Every time things looked up for a bit, it came back down with a vengeance. Tony regarded him before wondering: "how far are you willing to take this Bill?"

Bill knew exactly what Tony was thinking about: "maybe President Gardner will do something". Tony barked out a humorless laugh and Bill snapped: "you saw the result of going against protocol. I'm not making things worse. It's the same situation. We just called them so when someone attacks their ship, we will be the first suspects and I don't think that we'll get off easily like last time. "

"So we'll just stand back and watch them get away with it? They kidnapped Jack under our noses and we'll do nothing?" Tony shouted, shaking with fury.

Bill stood up, banging his hand on the table: "I'm not destroying a whole country because of one man, no matter who he is. You should have known that but as usual, you let your personal feelings cloud your judgment"

"That's enough" Michelle yelled, jumping between them: "fighting isn't going to do Jack any good. Settle down Tony. Bill is on our side. Bill, you realize how important Jack is to us. We can't just give up on him"

Tony rested his elbows on his knees sulking while Bill looked down; embarrassed he lost his nerves like that: "I know Michelle and I wish I could do something. Believe me I do but the consequences of that decision is going to be severe. We tried to change the logs before and it didn't work. We're not sure that Jack is on that ship. If he weren't and any CTU agent went on that mission, there is a possibility they'll find out"

"What did you just say?" Tony asked suddenly, causing them all to turn to him. He was practically talking to himself: "CTU agent? Of course, that's the answer". His face broke in a smile as he faced them: "what if we didn't send CTU agents?"

Bill shook his head, not getting what Tony meant: "what if we sent some ex-agents? The CTU logs would confirm that we had nothing to do with the attack"

Curtis sighed: "who do you have in mind?"

Tony's smile brightened as he looked at Michelle: "our old team. Chase Edmunds and Tom Baker can lead the team. I'm sure we can find some of Jack's old field team. Adam Kauffman can run tactical. I would have asked for Kim but I'm not sure she would be up to it"

Bill stared at him as if he was crazy: "you're asking me to call about 14 agents in without having logs to confirm it, not to mention they shouldn't be here at all?"

Tony nodded simply and Bill turned to Karen waiting for her opinion: "I think it might work but we have to move quickly. We have to bring them here and brief them"

"Not necessarily" Michelle put her two cents: "just tell them that Jack is in danger and nobody should know about that mission. On second thought, just brief Chase and Baker and they'll deal with it. I think Adam already knows considering he works in Division"

"I want to be there" Curtis said to Bill who nodded: "good idea. We should be able to change your logs. I want you to brief Chase and Baker yourself. Chloe, track as many of Jack's team as possible. Let's move guys. We have a lot of people to locate"

* * *

An hour had passed since Tony's suggestion. An hour filled with activity and hard work to find the agents and bring them up to speed. And now, the team was on a chopper heading towards the ship. Adam and Chloe sat side by side engrossed in work. As agreed, Adam was running tactical with Michelle's help. Chloe was trying to scramble the satellite images to prevent the Chinese from following the chopper. Audrey was an emotional wreck, unable to do anything.

The radio cracked and they could hear Curtis: "that's it guys. That's the ship. We have to find Jack and get him out of there ASAP. We can't lose the element of surprise. We have one chance .Let's not blow it"

Chase's voice reached them and Tony almost smiled at the memories all that brought: "we'll search the ship from two directions. Don't shoot to kill, actually try to avoid shooting at all. We don't want to draw their attention and this whole thing is complicated as it is, understood?"

They all nodded: "alright. Team A, follow my lead. The rest of you, follow agent Manning. We're a go"

Everybody at CTU crowded around the monitor as the teams started moving. Adam and Michelle were monitoring the infra red images and directing them. Chase's team was Michelle's responsibility: "there are four men in the room to your left Chase. It might be Jack"

"Copy that" Chase whispered as he moved carefully to the room's window, trying to know if Jack was there. Suddenly, gun fires sounded all over the ship. The four men ran outside and Chase was forced to open fire. His team took them down quickly: "damn it. What the hell happened?"

Curtis let out a punch of incoherent sentences before replying: "one of my men tripped. They know we're here. Any idea where Jack is?"

Bill moved to stand beside Tony who was studying the images carefully: "they are heading to the engine room. He got to be there". He snatched the microphone: "go to the engine room now. They're going to kill Jack"

"Team B to the engine room NOW" Curtis shouted in his radio as he started moving: "maintain the perimeter Chase. I'm closer"

Chase confirmed the request and moved his men to secure a path for Curtis. Curtis appeared minutes later carrying an unconscious Jack. He hurried to the chopper and the rest of them started retreating. Chase was the last one to jump in the chopper: "go, go". The pilot sped, leaving the ship behind as a couple of men shot at the Chinese to force them back. Once they were clear, Chase turned to Curtis who was examining Jack: "is he okay?"

Curtis nodded reaching for the first aid kit: "he was badly beaten but nothing major. He had been through worse. I think he'll be okay"

Chase breathed a sigh of relief then reached to his two-ways: "mission was a success, we have Jack"

A cheer rose from CTU and Tony closed his eyes. It was finally over: "is he okay Chase?"

Chase peered at Jack and nearly choked when he saw his face. Having lost his father at an early age, Chase looked up to Jack and considered him his father. Even after breaking up with Kim, Jack maintained his place in Chase's heart. He breathed in slowly to get his bearings: "he needs medical attention. He has a few cuts and bruises and possibly a couple of broken bones. Other than that, he appears to be okay"

"Medical is ready for him" Tony informed him: "good job Chase. Jack owes you guys his life"

He disconnected the line and dropped on a chair. They did it, they saved Jack. Michelle sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. He pulled her closer and kissed her temple. He couldn't believe that he had come once again close to losing her. They left that world to start a tension free life but it sucked them back in. But Tony didn't regret it. As he sat there with his wife in his arms, he decided that he didn't regret that day. Sure it was felt with heartache and close calls but they got through it. Jack was fine and he didn't have to hide anymore. He could continue his relationship with Audrey and finally be happy.

Tony smiled as he looked around him. Happiness combined with exhaustion was displayed on the faces around him. He felt a familiar feeling tug at his heart. It was the same one he felt after those missions. Once the adrenaline rush wore off, he was always filled with a sense of pride. He was proud of himself and of everyone who worked with him.

He never regretted leaving CTU. His life with Michelle was perfect and they had recently discussed the idea of starting a family. But some times, he missed the excitement of the job. That just wasn't his life anymore. He did his best to protect his country and he had to leave that mission to other people and hope they would be able to do it. Looking at Bill, Karen, Chloe and Adam, he had no doubt that they were up to it. Somehow, he just knew that no matter what happened or what they faced, they would do everything in their power to protect their country and once again beat the odds.

_Wow, I never thought that story would be so long. That story was my way of going around the events of season 5.I hope I did a good job. I haven't seen season 5 yet so there might be a few mistakes. Also, I tend to view CTU as a family especially the season 3 team. That's why I brought them back. Hopefully it didn't disturb the flow of the story. I'll really appreciate it if you guys told me what you think. _


End file.
